


Heated Attraction

by orphan_account



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, M/M, Making Out, Older Man/Younger Man, Rimming, Victor's like mega horny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:17:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22742296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After a battle mishap, Victor suddenly has some feelings towards our local Fire-Type Gym Leader
Relationships: Kabu/Masaru Victor
Kudos: 28





	Heated Attraction

“Okay, Mr. Kabu no holding back!” I shouted with excitement as today I was doing a special training match with the Fire-type Gym leader for my upcoming match against Leon in the battle tower.

“Right then Champion Victor! Have at thee!” He posed and flexed his arms and sent out his Torkoal. “Show me what you are made of Victor!” I smiled and sent out my Inteleon.

“Inteleon, use Snipe Shot!” Inteleon blasted Torkoal with a bullet of water, 

“Torkoal use Rapid Spin to get out of the way!” Torkoal spun at high speeds and dodged the attack, “Now use attract!” Torkoal shot a beam of hearts towards Inteleon,

“Inteleon dodge it!” Inteleon jumped out of the way but the beams accidentally hit me and I passed out.

“Victor...come on lad speak to me!” I fluttered my eyes open and saw Mr. Kabu’s smiling face, I felt my heartbeat fast as he lifted me up, “oh thank goodness you’re okay. Are you hurt?” I began to heat up as I caught a whiff of his body. It smelled like a mix of his sweat and deodorant,

“Y-yeah I’m okay, just a little hot that’s all.” He smiled and lifted me up, I couldn’t help but notice his well chiseled body, he felt so kind and caring despite his outwardly appearance.

“Here let’s get you inside! I’ll carry you!” He picked me up bridal style and we went into his home. He laid me on the couch and gave me some water. “Here drink up!” I took a few sips as he sat next to me. The more I looked at him the antsier I felt,  _ why am I suddenly feeling excited around Mr. Kabu...sure he’s strong and amazing...his muscles are kind of nice too...and his face...kind of hot.  _ I shook my head as my eyes wandered. He looked over at me and got close to my face. My heart jumped as he pressed his forehead on mine.

“You okay there Victor? That attack sure got you good!” I nodded slowly as he brushed his hand passed my face, I started to heat up again and sat up quickly and tried to hide my rising member from my shorts.

“Yeah, I’m okay…” He smiled and ruffled my hair, and I blushed,

“Alright then, I’ll leave you be for a moment then,

“No!” I reached for his shirt and pulled at it without thinking, “Oh, I’m sorry Mr. Kabu, but c..c..can you stay with me…” my voice was weak and my body was heating up like crazy, He raised an eyebrow and sat back down.

“Is something the matter Vic?” hearing him call me by my nickname sent sparks up my spine. I couldn’t take it anymore, something within me was itching to want Mr. Kabu…

“No, there’s not...Mr. Kabu...for some reason, when I look at you, my mind gets all fuzzy, like I want to do naughty things with you…” He started to blush and gulped very loudly,

“What? N-no, that can’t be...we aren’t lovers...wait, it must’ve been that Attract! Oh, Victor, I’m so sorry!” He grabbed my shoulders and I let out a soft whimper, 

“Please Mr. Kabu...I can’t take it anymore...it hurts so much….” I grabbed his hand and put it on my crotch, he grunted as his hand touched my already hard member. I whined as he moved his hand, He sighed and grabbed my face,

“No one must know, I feel awful about doing this to you. But I have to help you get better.” He kissed me on the lips, and pushed down on to the couch and laid on top of me, his large strong hands explored my body, he massaged my nipples, causing me to moan inside him. His musky scent filled my nose, causing my hands to pull him closer to me. I felt his tongue enter my mouth and I let him explore me,

“Looks like you wanted this Mr. Kabu.” I smiled at him as he started to kiss my neck, “who knew the Fire-type Gym Leader could be this naugh- Ahhhh” he licked my neck and sucked on it while he ran his hand up my jersey. “Mr. Kabu….that feels good.” I started to moan loudly as he licked and played with my body. He was in complete control of me, and I couldn’t be more turned on than ever. He grunted as he pulled away, his eyes looked hungry at me, as if he knew we both wanted more, I saw a peak in his shorts, I licked my lips and rubbed his dick. “Wow...you’re big, Mr. Kabu.”

“Oh, Victor…” He bit his lips as I rubbed his tight shorts, it felt big in my hand, “keep doing that lad…” he closed his eyes and moaned as I continued to rub him.

“I want you Mr. Kabu…” I smiled at him seductively and he ruffled my brown hair.

“Let’s go to the bedroom. I’m gonna show our Champion, what’s it like to have fun with someone with many years of experience under his belt.” He lifted me up and carried me to his room, I looked deeply at his black eyes, and his salt and pepper hair, he may look old but he still felt like he was in his prime. I could hear his heartbeat at a fast pace, his chest hair peeking out of the top of his shirt. I caressed his chin and kissed his neck, he bit his lip as we walked further.

We entered his room and he laid me on the bed and proceeded to take off his shirt. I gazed in amazement as I saw his nicely muscled body and slightly hairy body. He took off his shorts and revealed a red jockstrap. I saw his cock sticking out against the fabric, eager to be let out.

“Are you just gonna sit there and stare or are you gonna join me?” He smiled as I blushed and slowly lifted my shirt up from my body. I blushed even more as I covered my privates, “you want me to do it for you, Vic?” I shuddered as he got close to me and pulled my shorts off, leaving me in my briefs. He laughed as he saw a wet spot on it.

“D.don’t laugh…it’s embarrassing.” I looked away as he laid on top of me, and pushed back my bangs, 

“It’s kind of cute.” He made out with me again, I felt his strong, hairy body press down on me, I moaned in his mouth as his tongue swirled around the inside of my mouth. Our hard dicks rubbing against each other, “You’re so cute Mr. Champion.” He smiled as he sat up and pulled my underwear off, my five inch hard-on slapped my stomach and I whimpered as the cool air touched my sensitive dick. His hand danced around my shaft and I shuddered, his strong hands sent my body into complete disarray

“Mr. Kabu…” he started to stroke my member, causing me to moan out loud, “that feels so good,” He grinned and lowered himself on me and licked the tip, “Ahh...Mr. Kabu...I-Gah!” He took my entire dick in his mouth, his mouth felt hot and warm and I was sent in ecstasy. He went up and down in rapid and random movements, occasionally liking my dick slowly from the bottom all the way to the tip. “Kabu, that feels so good!” He grunted and increased his speed and I grabbed the back of his head, I felt sparks coming up from my dick, I was gonna release soon, “w.w.wait, if you keep going, like that, I’m gonna…gonna” I couldn’t hold back anymore, I released my seed into his mouth, “Gahhh!” He started to swallow it all up, I panted and looked at him, “why did you do that?” He smiled and sat up.

“Sorry Victor, I got caught up in the heat of the moment, but I think you’re okay now, right?” He was sweating and panting, he slowly got up ,turned around and grab his shirt but I came from behind and hugged him,

“No, I want more…” I pinched his nipples and kissed the back of his neck, “I want to make you feel good too Mr. Kabu.” I stroked his dick, while it was still inside his jockstrap. Kabu started to moan loudly and he turned his head and started to make out with me, or tongues dancing, fighting for dominance, “You like this Mr. Kabu?” He nodded,

“Yes, Victor….keep doing that to me… good boy, show me how a Champion strokes another’s cock.” I slowly stuck my hand inside his underwear and felt the rock hard member that hid inside it. My body started to take over me as I got in front of him sucked on his hairy nipple, 

“Victor...fuck…” Kabu muttered under his breath as I sucked on his nipple. He grabbed the back of my head and pushed it deeper into his chest, I happily obliged his needs and sucked harder, earning much more louder moans from him. I then focused on the main prize and lowered myself and pulled his dick out of his jockstrap. It sprung out at me and I drooled as the seven inches stood out in front of me, the musky scent of an older man filled my nose. I licked my lips, and brought my lips close to his dick.

“thanks for the meal!” I licked the precum up. It tasted a bit salty, but I wanted more of it. I looked up as I licked the tip of his dick, Kabu looked down at me and smiled

“You like that boy? You like tasting my cock?” I nodded as his voice was so sexy and hot to me. “Then have it.” He thrusted a bit in me and I wretched and coughed as he hit my gag reflex.

“Victor! Are you okay? Oh fuck, I’m sorry...I got way too ahead of myself, we can stop if you want to?” I stood up and pushed him down on the bed.

“No, it’s fine...that was kind of abrupt…I guess I’m gonna have to punish you now Mr. Kabu. I pulled off his jockstrap and saw how exposed his ass was to me. I played massaged his balls, they were hair and about the size of golfballs, I could hear a whine coming from him. I licked my lips and slowly brought my lips to the tip, I heard him take a deep breath, so I moved over and kissed his thighs,

“Victor, stop teasing your old man…” I laughed, I began to suck his dick...I started slow and did the same as he did, using my tongue to lube it up, it filled up my entire mouth as I got to the middle. Part of me wanted to go all the way down, but I didn’t so I wouldn’t hurt myself. “That’s a good champ, enjoy my dick.” He kept prasing me which made me increase my speed, “Ah Victor….” He threw his head back as I sucked harder and faster. I could feel his dick twitch and pulse in my mouth.

“Wait Victor, stop!” He pulled me off of him and took a few breaths, 

“Was I bad?” I asked but he shook his head,

“No, you were fine, I just didn’t want to cum so soon,” He sat back and I crawled towards him, I licked the sweat off his neck and whispered in his ear.

“Then why don’t you cum inside me, Mr. Kabu?” I smiled at him and he gulped loudly,

“O-only if you’re okay with it.” I nodded and laid on my back, and spread my legs, he massaged my cheeks and licked his lips, “You look so tasty Victor.” He suddenly brought his tongue into my hole, inserting it in and out of it licking my butt all over,

“Gah, Mr. Kabu...wait that’s dirty!” I moaned as his tongue drove deeper and deeper into my hole. It felt weird but good at the same time. His tongue grew wilder as I moaned more, He stood back up and grabbed a bottle of lube from the nearby dressing room

“I’m gonna prepare you know okay?” I shuddered as the cold liquid splashed on me, he coated his finger and slowly pushed it inside of me.

“Mmmm,” I whimpered as he went in and out with his finger, I felt myself tighten on the new feeling.

“Victor, you need to relax okay? It would hurt more if you don’t relax, also don’t forget to breathe okay?” His soft voice calmed me down and I took a deep breath, “good boy…” he increased his speed slightly and then added a second finger, I cried out as he stretched my hole, Kabu kissed my neck to make me feel good to numb the pain, “You’re alright,” he assured me that I’d be okay. Suddenly I felt his fingers curl up and he hit my special spot causing me to leak a bit of precum out.

“Ahhhh, what was that?” I was in a daze, “do that again Mr. Kabu, that felt good…” He smiled and pulled his fingers out of my anus. I whined as my hole felt empty, but it turned into excitement when I knew what was coming next.

“Mr. Kabu...I want your dick inside of me...please.” He grabbed my legs and put a pillow underneath me to prop me up.

“Just tell me if it hurts and we can stop okay?” I held my breath as he slowly pushed into me.

“Ahhhh!” I felt like my insides were being torn apart as his dick was much thicker than his fingers. He stopped and I grunted as it hurt like heck inside of me.

“Breath Victor.” He played with my nipples and carcassed my face as I took a deep breath and winced as he pushed further inside me, “good boy, good boy. Look I’m inside you now!” I opened my eyes and his grey pubes were close to me. After what felt like hours I started to moan as I started to get used to his girth,

“Kabu, p..please...move…” He nodded and slowly pushed in and out of me, “Ah, ah, ah,” I moaned as my pain turned into pleasure. I could feel Kabu’s dick push into me deep, but I grunted as he was going too slow, “Mr. Kabu...go faster...please...I want more of you inside of me.” 

“Are you sure?” I nodded,

“Y-yes, please fuck me Daddy! I want you!” I didn’t know what came over me, I realized what I said and blushed, “I’m sorry I didn’t mean,” I looked up at his face and something about him switched he didn’t say anything and started to thrust even faster and deeper inside of me, “Ah, yes, give it to me Mr. Kabu!” I grabbed his back and dug my nails into him slightly as he fucked me, my mind was turning to mush, I couldn’t think straight, it felt so good as he drove his dick inside of me. He hit my special spot that made me see stars. 

“You’re so tight Victor! Call me that again and I’ll be sure to give you what you want.” Kabu grunted as he quickened his pace inside of me,

“Ah, Daddy…” I pulled him into a passionate kiss as he thrust into me. The sound of the creaking bed filled the room along with the slap of skin. The smell of our sweat filled my nostrils, sending me into bliss. It felt so good, but I wanted him deeper. “Kabu, stop wait!” I felt him slow down and he slowly pulled out. I took a few breaths, and pushed him back causing him to lay down on his back, 

“Victor?” He looked at me confused,

“I want you deeper inside you D.D.Daddy!” I blushed as I said that, I licked my lips and began to lower myself on him. It still hurt but the pleasure outweighed the pain. “It’s filling me up so much Mr. Kabu.” I smiled as he was deep inside of me. “Let me do the work.” I smiled and winced as I rode him. “Your dick feels so good Mr. Kabu!” I moved up and down, using his nice chest to help me ride him, He slowly reached for my dick and started to stroke it in time with my own body. “Ah, I’m so close!” I cried out as his pace got faster and faster. I shot my seed out as my cum hit his face and body. I breathed heavily and rested my face in his pecs. “Aww, I wanted you to cum too Mr. Kabu.” I heard him grunt and he picked me up,

“I’m sorry Victor. Let me repay you!” He started to fuck me while he was standing up. I cried out and held on to his neck as he thrust deeper and deeper in me. “You like that don’t you?” I nodded as he fucked me more,

“Yes, give it to me. Don’t hold back okay?” He suddenly pulled out and I felt my anus feel empty, he threw me on the bed and flipped my over, so that I was on my knees. He didn’t give me time to react, as he thrusted deep into me. 

“Ohhh, Mr. Kabu….yes…” I moaned so loud it echoed inside the room. Thank goodness Kabu’s house is kind of big, otherwise I’d be too embarrassed, “your cock feels so good!” I bit the pillow as he laid on top of me and grabbed my hand, his grunts became more wild and animalistic as he picked up the pace of his thrust. But it just added to the pleasure I felt. Kabu licked behind my ears and whispered,

“I’m getting close Victor, let me reward you for being such a good boy” His breathing became more rapid, as he spoke to me

“Cum inside of me Mr. Kabu!” With one final push I felt his hot seed flowing inside of me in a burst of maybe five or six streams. He grunted loudly and lightly bit the back of my ear.

“Gahh, Victor!” He laid me on the bed as he cummed inside of me, sending multiple streams of cum inside of me. He slowly pulled out and I whimpered as his seed started to flow out of me. “Are...you...okay now Victor? I didn’t hurt you too much did I?” I laughed and smiled at him,

“I may not be able to move later, but I think this was the best training session ever! I hope we can do it again!” 


End file.
